


Well, Dean, It's Valentine's Day...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas tried to bake a pie, Fluff, He kinda fails, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas attempts to bake a pie for Dean, but things go a little astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Dean, It's Valentine's Day...

Mornings in the bunker were always so peaceful; Dean would wrap himself in the comforting sheets just before getting out of bed, enjoying every moment. The faint glow of hallway light bleeding through the crack of his nearly shut door, the silent sound of electricity running through the building, the smell of burning- wait a second.

It was almost out of instinct that Dean jumped to his feet, grabbing his pistol from under his pillow, and dashed through the hallways, almost hitting his face on the door in the process. His barefoot steps could be heard all around the bunker, he took it, seeing how much force he was putting on himself to make it to the scene of the (supposedly) crime. He barely even knew what going on, only that there must be danger.

"CAS!" He shouted, entering the kitchen and seeing the angel attempting to beat down a fire over the oven. Dean targeted the fire extinguisher in the corner and immediately took the fire down. He turned around, exhausted, as all of his used energy was suddenly catching up with him, to see Cas, hands fiddling with his trench coat, not looking at him. Dean put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Cas, are you ok?" Cas simply nodded, obviously too embarrassed to look him in the eye.  
"I'm sorry, Dean," he mumbled.  
"Don't be, you didn't do it on purpose." He turned back around to the now partially burnt oven. "What were you doing, anyway?"   
"I- uh..." Dean was already opening up the door, waving away some smoke while coughing. "I tried to-" Dean pulled what what was supposedly a pie out of the oven, placing it on the counter. "It- it was stupid." Cas looked down again, ashamed of himself for even thinking of the idea.   
"How come you were-" Cas put up a hand to stop him.  
"Today's Valentine's day, Dean. It's human tradition to do something for someone that you care for and, well..." he couldn't even finish his sentence, he just knew it would come out sappy and, as Dean called it, a "chick flick moment."

Cas felt as though he had never endured a silence so unbearable when suddenly, the most beautiful thing happened: Dean laughed. But it wasn't the laugh that got to him- Dean Winchester, the toughest, seemingly hardcore man he had ever met, was blushing. He was staring down at his feet, smiling, and actually blushing. Cas let out a sigh at the sight.  
"Cas, you can be really freakin adorable, you know that?" He finally looked up, and he couldn't stop smiling at the angel. "And I mean, really fucking adorable." Cas looked away, attempting to suppress a smile.  
"Dean, I'm sorry this didn't work out as I planned." With slight hesitation, he slowly met eye contact with Dean as he felt a hand back on his shoulder. "Dean..."  
"It's alright, Cas, quit apologizing."  
"But-"  
"You can always make up for it."  
"W- wha- Dean, I don't understand-" But in just the next moment, he did. Dean slowly leaned in, and Cas closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda rushed in, I found the idea on Twitter and wanted to wrote it before I lost it.


End file.
